


I've Dug Quite The Hole For Myself

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is kind of a hot mess. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Dug Quite The Hole For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote at 4 A.M. I had the prompts of "inner demons" and "a failed delivery".

I had been thinking, no, scratch that. I meant drinking. Drinking because beer always mends an achy breaky heart, at least for the night, and man is my heart achy & breaky tonight.

I can't be bothered to break it off face to face, so I just completely stopped talking to her. I cut off every line of communication so I wouldn't have to tell her that I don't love her anymore.

Sure, Lindsay is a spectacular, beautiful girl, with her soft, red hair and her voluptuous curves. She just isn't him. She isn't Gavin.

At work they would always pretend to flirt with each other, especially on camera, tease the fans a bit. But I don't pretend.

Ever since I met him, I've slowly become more and more obsessed with him. The way he always shakes his leg when he's sitting down, the smug grin he gets when he's done something cheeky, the way he constantly tries to aggravate me. He can never truly irritate me.

I signal to the bar tender that I want another beer, this one being my 4th, when I see him walk into the front door of Woodrow's.

He's wearing his purple polo, I swear to god he never takes that damn thing off. His hair is slightly askew, and his signature smug grin is painted on his face once he sees me sitting at the bar.

He swaggers on right over, "Hey, Michael, how's my cheeky little boy?" I am sweating in my seat. He makes me so god damn flustered.

"I'm not doing too well, thanks," I'm trying to be a sarcastic little shit like usual, but to no avail.

"What's bothering my little Michael?" The concern in his voice sounds so genuine, it makes me want kiss him.

"Me and Lindsay are done, the engagement is off." Gavin looks stunned and almost horrified. I immediately feel bad for being so blunt about breaking the news, "I just decided that we aren't a good fit for each other." He still sits there in a stunned silence, whilst the waiter brings me my beer, "Hey, can we also get a couple shots of Jäger? Thanks."

"Michael, I don't want to drink, and you shouldn't be drinking. You just called off your bloody engagement! Jesus christ, you are not in the right mindset!" To spite him, as he's borderline yelling at me, I chug my entire tall glass of beer.

I finish it and I say, "Whatever, Gav, it's already been done, no trying to salvage anything now. Sweet, Jäger!" The bartender came and sat two shot glasses in front of us, "If you're not drinking, then I'm drinking for both of us," before he could stop me I down both shots. I burp triumphantly.

"Well that's just fine and dandy, Lindsay is absolutely devastated and you're drinking your heart out. I've had enough, I'm going home." Gavin started to get up from his stool, when I grabbed his arm.

"But, Gav," there's a moment of silence between us, where Gavin is waiting for me to say something and I throw myself at him, my lips nearly miss his. Gavin immediately pulls away, with the mother of all befuddled looks on his face, "I just care so much about you."

"I can't," Gavin says as he walks away from me, leaving me with empty glasses and a shattered heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The "inner demon" was Michael struggling with his attraction to Gavin, and the "failed delivery" was Michael kissing Gavin to show that he loved him, but that obviously backfired.


End file.
